Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a non-transitory recording medium storing instructions for a mobile terminal using an NFC (near field communication) to operate an image processing apparatus, and the mobile terminal.
Related Art
Recently, techniques have been developed to control an image processing apparatus from a mobile terminal with use of wireless communication methods such as Bluetooth®, Wi-Fi® and the NFC. For example, there is known a technique in which the mobile terminal receives information indicating a communication method of a printer through the NFC, and the mobile terminal transmits print data to the printer according to the communication method indicated by the received information.